


Embrace It

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: What better way to calm a grumpy sulky prince than with hugs?
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Embrace It

After having a heart to heart with Lear for the umpteenth time Cheren finds himself at a loss.

Alder made it look so easy when he was the one who gave him a reality check, but he supposes he used to be as stubborn as Lear back then. Perhaps another adventure would do Lear good after the Pokemon Masters League, given he's not entirely busy with his royal duties.

Again, he's at a standstill.

When Lear's in a good mood he gives him the time of day (if he's not waving him off by the time he's finished), but when he was in a terrible mood..

Well, it depended on  _ what  _ was the cause of his sour mood. 

So Cheren decides to experiment. There's no harm in it, and he believes maybe he'll make some progress. 

When he finds Lear the prince is  _ furious  _ over Arceus knows what, and poor Sawyer struggles to calm Lear down as Rachel looks nearly nonchalant.

_ Knowing her she's probably used to his temper tantrums. _

"—And how do they easily defeat you in the battle villa? You're supposed to be the  _ ultimate  _ roadblock!"

Cheren approaches, a calmness to him as if he weren't standing in the presence of what some could describe to be someone almost as angry as a Mankey.

"Lear?"

"Oh  _ great _ . What do you want?" Lear's frown deepens and he sighs, foot tapping the ground impatiently. "Well, what is it? I don't have all day—"

Cheren takes the opportunity to step into Lear's personal space, gently wrapping his arms around the prince who tenses under his hold.

He expects Lear to shove him away, demand  _ why  _ he'd do such a thing by giving him light physical contact—

Except he doesn't.

In fact, as if the anger was melting away Lear relaxed into the hug, but didn't return it immediately as if he were debating if he should or not.

"Thank you." Is all Cheren says after he pulls away and steps back with a small smile on his face. Glancing over Rachel and Sawyer both looked baffled at how the prince's bad mood suddenly disappeared.

Lear appears a little tongue tied; opening and closing his mouth as words failed to come to him and Cheren noted there was a tinge of pink on his face.

"See you around." Cheren says softly, walking off back to the Pokemon Center and feels three pairs of eyes on him until he's out of their view.

_ Guess I can call that a success. _

  
  
  
  
  


The second time he decides to hug Lear is when the prince is sitting by himself looking absolutely miserable.

It tightens Cheren's chest and has him frowning, though he knows there's a high chance if he tried to talk it out Lear would only snap at him and try to push him away.

Perhaps he lost a battle, or was thinking about his late mother.. Maybe he had a talk with his father? Cheren's never met the man but he feels as if the king was a poor father like N's.

"Hey," Cheren gently greets him after he sits down next to Lear causing the prince to jolt. "My apologies I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't  _ scare  _ me," Lear huffs, but his tone is weak. He really hated seeing Lear at his lowest. "If you don't have any business with me then leave—"

Again Cheren doesn't let him finish. He cuts him off by wrapping his arms around Lear's shoulders. Unlike the first time Lear isn't tense, and he feels hesitant arms wrap weakly around him. 

"It'll be okay." Cheren softly reassures him, and rubs gentle soothing circles on his back. Despite not knowing what the problem may be he at least wants to be there for Lear. 

Lear doesn't say anything, actually  _ relaxing  _ in his hold and after a minute of comforting silence Cheren decides to pull away. 

He notes how Lear's no longer frowning, expression almost blank if it weren't for how red his face looked. Cheren doesn't comment on it again (why would he in the first place), feeling Lear's eyes on him as he stands.

"I'll see you around, Lear."

Because he knows they're bound to run into each other eventually.

  
  
  
  
  


The third hug is a lot more surprising than the other two combined.

Lear isn't grumpy or upset, actually Cheren's not sure  _ what  _ he's feeling, but when he finds Lear silently walking up to him and  _ hugging  _ him well.. 

He's more than baffled.

Maybe he's in a rare good mood and wanted to do it, or did it on impulse. Maybe he worked up the nerve to hug him, but for whatever reason it is he's not complaining about it.

Though of all the people to hug he would have thought Lear would just go to Rachel or Sawyer. Not him, in the Pokemon Center where all eyes could see them.

Bold of Lear to put his emotions on display, but Cheren's  _ proud  _ of him for it.

"You should be thankful," Lear mumbles against his ear. Cheren feels a small shiver run through him, and wraps his arms around Lear like it's the most natural thing to do. "I don't allow just  _ anyone  _ to hug me."

"I know." Cheren can't stop the soft laughter that follows. Of course. Lear wouldn't touch, let alone _speak_ with anyone who he didn't think was worthy of his presence. A privilege, as Lear claims.

As long as it was Lear initiating the contact then he was more than happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be fluff and humor, but then my mind took a left turn instead and went for fluff and comfort aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
